


Hawkeye Style Fun

by kingstoken



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Comment Fic, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: The member of the Tracksuit Mafia laughed heartily as Clint's arrow passed him by.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865
Kudos: 3





	Hawkeye Style Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/gifts).



> Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html). Prompt: Playing games

The member of the Tracksuit Mafia laughed heartily as Clint's arrow passed him by.

"You missed, Hawkguy. You got to give it up, bro. The time for playing games is over."

"Really? Because I think the fun is just getting started" Clint responded, as he watched his boomerang arrow come back around and hit the goon in the ass.


End file.
